1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a lifting device and, more particularly, to a cabinet lifting device for assisting an operator to maintain a cabinet steady during an installation process.
2. Prior Art
The installation of cabinets and the like within kitchens is difficult for one person to accomplish in view of the size of the cabinets and the confines of the kitchen enclosure. Normally, when installing an item such as a cabinet or ceiling frame, it is necessary for a helper to lift the cabinet in place against a wall or ceiling while the item is secured to the wall or ceiling by the installer. The use of a helper increases the labor cost of such installation. However, there are several drawbacks to using another person as helper.
For example, it is very difficult for a helper to hold a cabinet steady in the selected or proper position. In addition, the helper is usually directly in the installer's way. If the installer does not have a helper, then the installer must use props of some type under the cabinet or must simply be strong enough to hold the cabinet up with one hand while fastening it with the other. These approaches are usually clumsy, unsatisfactory and dangerous. In addition, lifting cabinets can cause back injuries and other medical problems.
It would be highly desirable to provide an apparatus that can be safely operated by one person to lift and hold a cabinet in place while that person secures the cabinet to the wall or ceiling. A further problem associated with positioning such cabinets is the requirement to level and shim the cabinets prior to final installation. The use of conventional vertical lifting devices, per se, does not readily allow such leveling and horizontal positioning of the cabinets.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cabinet lifting device to overcome the above-noted shortcomings.